harvester_duck_xenomorph_predatorfandomcom-20200214-history
Duck Squad: Resurgence
''Duck Squad: Resurgence ''was the 4th Duck Squad script story, and the sequel to Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Duck Squad: Requiem, and Pristine: The Lost Duck, and the prequel to Duck Squad: Retaliation. Duck Squad: Resurgence was the sequel to the two Independence Day (IDR) movies, following 20 years and the death of the Mighty Harvester Queen Allison, along with her daughter and son. Resurgence also explains the Mighty Return of a much stronger Destroyer Empire, now reconnecting to the events of Duck Squad: Ravage, with Shove planning a mega attack on the planet Pristone, which was just been attacked 35 years prior to the events of Pristine: The Lost Duck and Duck Squad: Requiem. Shove, who was still planning to destroy and attempt to wear the Magic Ring, which could power the universe, along with its companion the Starradium Blue Magic Gem/Rock, which played the events of the two series of the “Mighty Last Stand“ (Duck Squad: Ravage and Duck Squad: Endgame) and Shove did accomplish his mission in the Duck Squad: Mighty Last Stand Trilogy Parts, and extra goals once he accomplishes his main goal. The script of Duck Squad: Resurgence was based on Independence Day: Resurgence, which Duck Squad: Resurgence were the events following the Harvester Attack on Earth. Duck Squad: Resurgence was also in the First War and The Fall of Peace Trilogy, with Duck Squad: Fall of Peace, Duck Squad: Requiem, Pristine: The Lost Duck, Duck Squad: Resurgence, Duck Squad: Retaliation, and Duck Squad: It’s our War. Resurgence meant even more depression for the Ducks. The Xenomorphs were extinct after Shove killed them all, by bombing their planet, but atleast, they have created a species so powerful that they could create life and became to the level of Starradium gods themselves (even if they even do not worship Starradium). The event of Resurgence takes place 35 years after Pristine: The Lost Duck and Duck Squad: Requiem, and a year after the event of Independence Day: Resurgence. Plot The Mothership of Queen Allison, now captained by now President Ivan Ducksmore; returns with bad news. Allison, joins her children in heaven, and Starduck, the king duck and her husband, becomes angry with the human madness and tries to attack them himself with a batch of the President’s 500,000,000,000,000+ armies in general. But the Government tries to call Starduck to calm down, as they are not prepared yet for another assault on planet Earth. Due to a new project “Hero”, project Hero had made a device called a solidizer, and you may just insert any blueprints or tell it what to build and it will print the device using 3D and incompactible materials. Project Hero mainly helped the military on preparation on Shove wars; and built new weapons such as the Super Gun 3000, and the Rifle Machine Lazer Technology X Model II, which had been powered now by Nuclear Bomb Fusion; and have performed betterly in scientific testing. President Ivan Ducksmore agreed for an upgrade on project Hero. By noon, a Shove spaceship attacks the city, forcing immediate backup from the Ducksmore Base. A mothership takes care of most of the attack, making victory. In the mid-credits scene, Valerie Rickson dies of Bird Flu, after which her body is buried in the National Heroes Park, which her statue stands next to Queen Allison.